Sweet Valentine
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and Ben wishes that his boyfriend would acknowledge the holiday.


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force or its affiliating characters. _

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__I finally found the inspiration – and time – to write a third story. It's my first BeVin story. This takes place sometime after Alien Swarm/ during Ben 10: Evolution. _

**Sweet Valentine**

The only words that were running through Ben Tennyson's mind are _'What the Hell?!?'_

It has been three days since he last saw his boyfriend, Kevin Levin. No phone call, no email, no text message...nothing. The last time Ban saw Kevin, they had a date; typical of every date, Kevin would walk Ben to his door, they would tease each other, make out for awhile until Ben's father would spray them with a garden hose and muttered something about _'teenage hormones'_. But the last time was different...

_Flashback_

"Oh, come on, Kev..." Ben laughed, "I don't talk in my sleep".

"Yeah, you do," Kevin laughed, opening the door of his Camaro for Ben and walking him to the front door of his house. "It's kinda funny. It's not like you talk loud in your sleep – it's more like a whisper. At least sleep-talking is a cute quality – unlike Gwen's snoring; it's like chopping down a forest!"

Ben had to laugh about that; he always knew that Gwen snored since that road trip with Grandpa Max. Kevin only found out after their drive to deal with the Pyroxivors and Vulkanus. Snoring to that magnitude can be very unattractive.

"So," Ben started, "Any plans coming up?" Valentine's Day was coming up – and like any other hopeless romantic – Ben wanted to spend the day with Kevin.

"yeah, I got a special mission comin' up so I'll be busy."

"Mission? What mission? It's something illegal, isn't it?" Ben asked suspiciously; whenever Kevin used the words _'special'_ and _'mission'_, it was never good.

"Nah, nothin' like that. I'll be busy for a few days, but I'll call. Promise." Kevin smirked at his small boyfriend.

"Alright. Miss you." Ben leaned up to the larger teen, puckering his lips for the long-awaited kiss.

"Sure thing, babe. Catch ya later." What happened next, floored Ben. Instead of the short lingering kisses or passionate embrace that Kevin usually gave, it was a quick kiss on the cheek, then he ran off to his car and drove off.

_End Flashback_

"'_I'll call'_, my ass", muttered Ben. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself, waiting for a boyfriend who could pick up a damn phone just to say hello. "That does it; I'm heading out."

He needed a change of scene, maybe he'll hang out at Grandpa Max's base – staring at the four walls of your bedroom days before Valentine's Day just felt pathetic.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

"This can't be good." Elena muttered.

Gwen and Elena walked into the break room of Max's base with several bags in tow, just to see Ben scarffing down ice cream. When Elena first joined the group, it was obvious that she and Gwen did not like each other. Ben tried to encourage his cousin and oldest friend to get along – seems as though the one thing they had in common was shopping – especially bargain shopping.

Gwen let out a sigh. "A pint of Chunky Monkey? Okay, Ben. Obviously you're pissed about something and more-than-likely, Kevin is the cause of your mood. What did he do?"

"What type of person takes on a mission before Valentine's Day?" Ben screeched. "To think, one of the most romantic days of the year, and schlepping through dirt or whatever the hell he's doing is more interesting than romance?!?"

"And this is why I don't believe in Valentine's Day..." Elena said. "Ben, it's just a made-up holiday by big corporate card companies to get guys like Kevin in trouble with their girlfriends..." Ben gave Elena a cold glare, "or in your case, boyfriend."

"Jeez," came a voice from the hallway, "Gwen! Elena! When are you two gonna stop treating the base like your personal walk-in closets?" Pierce finally reached the break room ready to continue to yell at the girls when he saw Ben. 'Looks like things ended with Kevin...finally!' "Hey, Ben." Pierce said casually, sitting next to Ben and draping his arm around the petite brunet's shoulders.

"Forget it, Pierce." Ben said apathetically. "I'm still with Kevin – even though I'm pissed with him right now."

"_Damn."_ Pierce muttered.

"If you'll excuse me, guys. I just want to be alone for awhile." Ben got up from his seat and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Kevin walked into the break room, just to get hit by an energy bolt that secured him to the wall.

"Okay, Kevin...talk."

"Jeez, Gwen...anger management?"

"Seriously, Levin," Pierce said, "we all know that Ben is the hopeless romantic type. Why blow him off for some 'get-rich-quick' scheme before Valentine's Day?"

"Who said it was a 'get-rich-quick' anything?" Kevin was pissed. Why does everyone think the negative first? "Gwen, mind setting me down now?" Gwen released the energy she wielded, dropping Kevin on the floor. "Thanks." Kevin muttered sarcastically.

"You better find him and set things straight, Kevin." Elena scolded. "Valentnie's Day is tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Kevin mumbled, leaving the room.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Gwen called out.

"Where else does Ben go when he's mad at me? I'll be at Mr. Smoothy!"

As the three teenagers watched Kevin leave, Elena said "So, we're still meeting at my place tomorrow to burn all the crap we received from dead-beat exes?"

Valentine's Day sucks.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

There were three things that Ben could count on. First – Valentine's Day sucked, especially when his boyfriend snubbed him; second – he could always rely on Mr. Smoothy to drown away his sorrows; and third – some lecherous creep would hit on him whenever he was alone. Ben was already on his fifteenth smoothie when he heard the most obnoxious sound he ever encountered.

"Yo, Tennyson!" Typical of Cash to approach him when he was alone. "What, no Levin as a bodyguard?" Cash then gave Ben a lecherous smirk. "So you finally dumped the loser...good! Then you're free tomorrow night."

"Back off, Cash. Just because Kevin isn't here doesn't mean we broke up. Even if we did, what makes you think I'd suddenly lower my standards?"

"Oooh, frisky...I like that." Abruptly, Cash wrapped his arms around Ben's waist, nestling his mouth by Ben's neck. "Come on, you little minx. How 'bout it? You...me..."

"He said _'back off'_!" All of a sudden, Kevin pulled Cash away from Ben and punched him in his gut and his eye. "Let's go, Ben. I'll drive you home." Without giving Ben the opportunity to argue, Kevin pulled Ben towards his car.

As Kevin pulled the car out of the parking lot, Ben asked "So, you decided to come back?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for not calling...no excuse would make up for that." Before they knew it, the car already pulled up to Ben's house. "Let me make it up to you...how about I pick you up tomorrow?"

Before Ben could say a snappish remark, he looked at Kevin, who gave him the most sincere, apologetic grin. "Alright." Ben melted at Kevin's gaze. "Pick me up at five o'clock, okay."

"Okay." Kevin responded. Ben leaned over to give Kevin a kiss, before leaving the car to go home.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

So far, this Valentine's date was nice.

Ben was dressed in dark green pants with a white dress-shirt that had an embroidered green dragon on the left sleeve. When Kevin reached the Tennyson's home, he was dressed in black pants and a midnight blue dress shirt. As Ben opened the door, Kevin gave him a purple orchid. "It's to say sorry for the last few days." Kevin said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Kevin." Ben leaned up to Kevin, ready to give him a kiss, until he heard a coughing sound.

"Be home by curfew."

"Okay, dad." Ben looked at his father, cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. "I'll see you later."

Kevin drove them to a secluded lake, where a picnic was set-up. "By the time I got back, all the nice restaurants were booked." Kevin explained.

"This is much nicer than a restaurant." Ben smiled. Who would have thought that Kevin Ethan Levin could be this romantic?

After dinner, they sat together on the hood of the car. "Here, I got you something." Ben pulled out a gift bag from inside the car and gave it to Kevin. Kevin pulled out a small tool box. He opened the box, to see a wrench collection that had his name engraved on each tool. "It's your personal set, that way the guys at the garage can't take off with them."

"Thanks, Benji." Kevin went to pull a gift box from inside the car. "I got you somethin' too."

"I thought my gift was the orchid and the picnic."

"Naw...this is my real gift. Remember when I teased you about your talking in your sleep?"

"Yeah...what does this have to do with it?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"Well, some of the stuff you talked about involved your Necrofriggian infants – it's obvious that you miss 'em, so I did somethin' about it."

This puzzled Ben. Yes, he missed the infants, but he never realised that it affected his sleep. He opened the box, seeing a digital picture frame of the infants. "Kevin, I..." Ben was speechless.

"My so-called mission was tracking the infants across the galaxy and attaching I.D. bracelets on them. It was hard locating all thirteen, especially the little one." Kevin smirked. For such a little guy, the runt put up a struggle, just to get the bracelet on.

"I.D. bracelets?"

"Yeah...the bracelets and the frame are kinda like baby monitors. That way you can check on the kids any time you need to...I also came across your grandma."

"Grandma Verdona?"

"Uh huh...she agreed to keep an eye out on them. The idea of being a great-grandmother and having those infants rely on her somehow made her happy."

"Aw, Kevin!" Ben gave Kevin a passionate kiss, overwhelmed by the thought behind this gift. Kevin returned the kiss with as much ardour.

No question about it. This was a perfect Valentine's Day.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_XOXO_

_Otaku Maiden_


End file.
